El amor es lo que tiene
by lokilla519
Summary: Edward es un chico introvertido y marcado por una adolescencia turbulenta como unico medio para llamar la atencion de su padre. Pronto conocerá a Bella, una dulce chica que trabaja en una guarderia.¿Conseguirá Bella romper la muralla inquebrantable?


El olor del pasillo de aquel lugar era una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. Las señoras de la limpieza pecaban de un exceso de lejía y agua ras que podía quemar la nariz si pasabas por allí a primera hora de la mañana, cuando acababan de hacer su trabajo. Aquel día, como cada martes, mientras me dirigía a mi cita con el sicólogo maldecía de nuevo a aquellas malditas limpiadoras y a aquel maldito pasillo. Entré en aquella sala que ya conocía y me senté en uno de los sillones de cuero a esperar. Ojeé una de las revistas de cotilleos y me compadecí de la pobre Britney, cuya vida según decía aquella columna parecía estar casi tan perdida como la mía.

Cuando el juez te impone un año y siete meses de trabajos en beneficio de la comunidad y una visita semanal al sicólogo te sientes un afortunado por haberte librado de entrar en prisión, pero pasados 6 meses, después de ayudar a ancianitos en el geriátrico, recoger basura de las playas, podar jardines públicos y hasta sacar a pasear a los perros de los ricachones podía admitir que estaba bastante harto de tanta tontería.

-Señor Masen, ya puede pasar a la consulta del doctor Vulturi.- La voz pastosa de la recepcionista me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.

Con el entusiasmo propio de un niño marginado que va hacia el colegio entré sin llamar a la puerta.

-¡Edward!- El tono alegre y agudo de su voz me ponía enfermo- Que alegría verte de nuevo, es increíble lo rápido que pasan las semanas- Sentado desde su gran sillón señaló con la mano el diván en el lado opuesto de la sala a modo de invitación- Por favor, siéntate.

Sin mediar palabra hice lo que me pedía y simplemente esperé que soltara alguna de sus preguntas estúpidas que conseguían crisparme a primera hora de la mañana. No tuve que esperar mucho.

-¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana?, ¿Has meditado sobre lo que hablamos en la ultima sesión?-

-Debería comprarme uno de estos divanes- dije estirándome de un modo maleducado, provocando que sus manos martillearan nerviosas sobre su bloc de notas- Son bastante cómodos.

-Me alegra que te sientas bien- Detrás de su sonrisa no era muy difícil saber que se encontraba la misma antipatía hacia mí que sentía yo por el.- Mas no es el tema que debemos tratar Edward, hábleme de la relación con su padre este última semana.

Maldito bastardo, había soltado la pregunta tabú sin rodeos, sabiendo que eso colmaría mi vaso. ¿Mi padre?, ¿Relación?, tenía más conversación con mi perro que con mi padre.

-Como siempre.- Reducir las frases al mínimo exponente siempre resultaba efectivo.

-Entiendo, ¿Han realizado alguna actividad?

-Oh, ya lo creo, ayer fuimos a Central Park a dar de comer a los patos.- El sarcasmo también era una variante.

-Mire Edward, su actitud pasota e hiriente es solo una respuesta automática, esa barrera que usted ha formado le aísla perfectamente de la sociedad, más me apena decirle que no es la solución. Si usted se parara a pensar….

-¿Sabe qué?- Lo corté en seco, vislumbrando mi vía de escape- Ha tenido una gran idea, reflexionaré en cuál es la mejor solución y la semana que viene se lo contaré absolutamente todo.

-¡Espere!- Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la palabra ya me había levantado y había cogido carrerilla hacia la puerta.- ¡No puede hacer eso cada dos por tres! Su padre no me paga para esto, le animo a que se siente…

-Con todos mis respetos Doctor, no puedo ponérselo más fácil, usted recibe una cifra descomunal de dinero, mi padre se siente tranquilo y yo puedo desayunar, el frapuccino de Starbucks es una maravilla para despejarse.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejándolo con la boca cerrada, en el fondo él sabía que era la mejor opción, yo jamás me abriría ante un desconocido, y mucho menos cuando se llama Aro, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?.

Los rayos del sol me cegaron la vista y recurrí rápidamente a mis Rayban, el chofer no contaba con mi repentina escapada por lo que tenía libertad absoluta para ir a donde quisiera, por supuesto, iría al sitio de siempre.

Era un fastidio estar limitado a ir andando a todas partes cuando no contabas con un taxi, pero en este momento casi que agradecía la brisa de Abril en mi cara. Legalmente yo estaba incapacitado para conducir, y sería así hasta los 25 años, aun quedaban dos para eso y ya llevaba casi otros dos con la licencia retirada, ese era mi castigo junto con las malditas sesiones y los trabajos sociales. De alguna manera echaba de menos sentir la velocidad y el control absoluto sobre el coche. De repente vino a mi mente aquella fatídica noche en la que lo perdí totalmente. Fruto de ello, una pareja fue arrollada por mi plateado volvo. Retiré el pensamiento de mi cabeza en un segundo.

Llegué al lugar donde solía acudir cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre o simplemente quería despejarme. Me senté en un banco cercano y el solo hecho de escucharlos gritar ya me comenzó a relajar. Solía frecuentar el patio de una guardería cerca del zoo de Nueva York y pasaba las horas mirando a los niños jugar, envidiándolos, incluso a veces desean coger una de esas palas y participar con ellos a hacer un castillo de arena. Era irónicamente para mi, relajante. Si mi mejor amigo, Emmett me viera ahí embobado con los mocosos no dejaría de martirizarme durante al menos dos semanas, el instinto paterno era algo muy lejano al modo de vida que solíamos llevar.

Pero había algo más, por supuesto. Cuando la vi salir corriendo detrás de una pequeña que se había caído del columpio no pude evitar sentir aquello que había sentido la primera vez que mi mirada dio con ella. No era una chica de portada de revista, posiblemente era demasiado bajita para ser modelo y sus movimientos- por lo que podía haber visto hasta el momento- no eran de extrema habilidad. Pero había algo, algo en ella que yo desconocía pero me atraía como una oveja podía atraer a un león.

Mientras ponía una tirita en el brazo de aquella niña despertaba dulzura hasta en la persona más árida y sin querer imaginé como seria la suavidad de sus manos.

Sintiéndome como un completo cursi estúpido salido de una novelucha romántica pensé en levantarme y decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué, ¿Cómo se supone que se entabla conversación en medio de una masa de niños que rondan los cinco años, debería hablarle de Winnie the pooh?

El móvil sonó despertándome de mis pensamientos y cuando vi el identificador de llamadas no pude evitar irritarme.


End file.
